


Better With You

by baeconandeggs, Yumi_Cake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BAE2018, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Soft Feels, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Cake/pseuds/Yumi_Cake
Summary: Chanyeol “needs” a sugar daddy





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE334  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's Note: wooH BOI this fic was an adventure. I’d like to thank the prompter for giving me and excuse to finally write a sugar daddy!au fic LMAO. It turned out a bit shorter than I had originally anticipated, but I hope that you guys enjoy it!**

Chanyeol doesn’t know what does it for him first. It’s somewhere between the point where he’s had to eat ramyun (not even the premium kind) for the eighth day in a row for breakfast lunch and dinner, or when his card gets declined for trying to buy thirty dollars’ worth of groceries, when he finally gets fed up.

 

 

He doesn’t even bother including all the times he’s passed by the shops in the wealthier district and stared longingly at the sweaters and coats hung up on mannequins that get pampered more than he does. It’s not even so much that he wants them for warmth, more so that he wants them because they’re just that damn nice. But at this point, window shopping has become second nature to Chanyeol, who’s been penny pinching since he graduated with some half-assed degree in art history.

 

 

It’s not as if Chanyeol doesn’t make money. He works full-time at a record shop, a tiny little place that’s admittedly seen better days. Work there isn’t usually demanding, with a relaxing atmosphere and some good music he can listen to while working; and while it’s not a very intensive job, it still doesn’t provide enough income for financial stability. Which is why he also works a simple tech job for the city. It’s simple as well, not requiring too much technological finesse and its part-time -but feels more like a full-time job with the hours his boss asks of him. It pays a little over minimum wage, so he can’t really complain.

 

 

So overall, the problem isn’t that Chanyeol doesn’t make money. He just doesn’t make _enough_.

 

 

For a healthy man in his twenties, he’s well aware that he should be going out and having fun with his friends, partying at night and getting hungover, going out to movies and wasting money on stupid fandom paraphernalia that’ll just end up collecting dust on his shelf, but nonetheless hold some sort of sentimental value. But it’s kind of hard to do those things when he doesn’t exactly have an income that allows him to be so lavish with his money.

 

 

(Although his friends invite him out while offering to pay for him, there’s no way he’d allow them to, especially when he knows he doesn’t have the means to pay them back.)

 

 

As of late, it's a thought he's been having more and more frequently. Aside from his latest fiasco while purchasing groceries, he chalks it up to the possibility that it's also because he can't help but compare himself to his peers. They're all in their early twenties, along with him, so it's not as if they're at the peak of their careers. But even so, he can't help but feel as if he's missing out on late nights going out with friends and just enjoying life in general.

 

 

He can’t help but feel as if he’s going nowhere with his life. He barely makes enough to sustain himself with the money he has, so going back to school -at least for right now- is out of the question.

 

 

 There’s always the chance of asking family for money, but Chanyeol turns down the thought just as soon as it comes up. He’d rather not get in debt with family. He’s also considered loans, but those would get him near nothing as well.

 

 

With a loud groan, he allows his head to fall into his couch pillows and release a long sigh of frustration.

 

 

He hopes that he won't be stuck living like this forever.

 

 

____

 

 

A month after Chanyeol is smacked in the face by reality, he's still kind of at a standstill in his major plan of getting his shit together. Over the past few weeks, he’s been giving lots of intense thought on how to solve his financial problem but finds himself unable to get past square one.

 

 

Sure, it’s not like he’s living horribly. He has his own apartment in a decent part of town, his own (admittedly shitty) car, and a phone. But even then, he still doesn’t just want to be barely scraping by with less than a few dollars to spare each month. Thinking about it again has his stomach turning in knots, and he releases a frustrated groan as he flings an arm over his eyes. A few seconds go by with him sitting like this, before he allows his arm to slip off, and instead reaches for his phone nearby.

 

 

He opts to do what most young adults do when times get tough and they can’t find a solution to their problems. Which happens to be immersing themselves in escapism and scrolling through Instagram for an hour and checking all the stories on Snapchat.

 

 

So that’s what he does for the better half of the hour. After scrolling through a few meme pages, having a few good chuckles over a couple amusing posts he finds, he closes the app and soon opens Snapchat. The good thing about the app, aside from it being another way to kill time and boredom, is that the stories the Discovery option supplies are...strange, to say the least. Strange, but at least enough to keep him vaguely interested and think about something other than all the problems he can’t fix.

 

 

After tapping through story after story, and subscribing to some of the pages that seem to be the funniest, he stumbles upon a story on Cosmopolitan. He doesn't usually scroll through the stories like this, but he's bored and the prospect of somewhat compelling articles is enough to pull him in.

 

 

For a majority of the articles, it's a lot of things centered towards women. Life hacks on how to ensure the longevity of your underwear, how to know that _he's the one_ , which outfit is a _do or don't._ Nothing relatively exciting pops up, and he's tempted to close that story when an article keeps him from closing the story all together.

 

 

The cover page has a bright pink hue that kind of burns at his retinas, and has a woman posing extravagantly in luxurious clothes, on what seems to be a luxurious lounge. But what _really_ captures his attention is the line of the article: _Living My Best Life Because of My Sugar Daddy._

 

 

Chanyeol's never been one to fancy stories that sounded this outrageous. But...there's a first time for everything.

 

 

He quickly scans through the story. A majority of it is just this girl talking about the things she buys, _new purses, a completely new wardrobe, a nice apartment_. Chanyeol has to scan through three-quarters of the article before she even briefly touches on the topic of how much she gets paid, and Chanyeol's eyes go wide at the price. If he's doing his math correctly, with one transaction alone, she makes about as much as Chanyeol makes in _six months._

 

 

Once he closes the app, Chanyeol can't help but sigh. _Must be nice to have all that extra cash,_ he thinks sourly to himself. The girl already seemed to be well off, and apparently spent her money on a bunch of things she _didn't_ need.

 

 

He sits and thinks about it. Theoretically speaking, if he _were_ to get a sugar daddy, and if said sugar daddy _were_ to pay him nearly that much, he'd easily be able to pay off his car, rent, and utilities with still plenty to spare at the end of the month. Shit, he probably wouldn't even have to _work._

 

 

"Am I seriously thinking about this..." He muses to himself, shaking his head as he sinks further into his couch cushions. Sure, entertaining the thought of getting a sugar daddy _seems_ nice, but realistically he'd probably never actually do such a thing.

 

 

 _But still._ If he had been in that situation, it isn't as if his money would be going towards things so unnecessary.

 

 

In the days that follow, it's an idea that Chanyeol soon forgets about.

 

 

____

 

The nice thing about weekends is that they give him a chance to relax and destress, as much as his body will allow him to, at least. Weekends are usually spent with Kim Jongdae, his best friend that he's known since his college days. Jongdae, with all his bright smiles and positive attitude is just what Chanyeol needs to forget about the daily stressors of life and is usually the person that keeps him sane in most cases.

 

 

Today is no different. Chanyeol once again finds himself in Jongdae's cozy apartment, the two taking a break from an intense round of LOL and relaxing on his couch, which has obviously seen better days as it sags helplessly from the weight of the two men.

 

 

While most of his visits to his friend’s house are filled with raucous laughter and excited shouts, it's uncharacteristically quiet, as Chanyeol's occupied reading a book and Jongdae busy with Snapchatting his boyfriend. The tv has some tabloid talk show running in the back, more as background noise than an actual source of entertainment for the two.

 

 

Chanyeol barely registers the topic the host and his guests are discussing but is suddenly pulled from his book when he hears the words _sugar baby lifestyle._ A thought floods back to him and immediately, Chanyeol turns to look at his friend on the opposite side of the couch.

 

 

“Jongdae, I know exactly what I’m going to do.” Chanyeol says, dropping his book. A look of realization spreads across his features and although Jongdae feels as if he should be worried, he can’t help but feel inclined to know all the same.

 

 

“And what is it you’re going to do?” He asks.

 

 

“I’m totally gonna get myself a sugar daddy.”

 

 

“Wait...what?”

 

 

“I said, I’m gonna get myself-” Jongdae cut him off with a sigh, giving him a pointed look through his glasses.

 

 

“I heard you the first time. And before you continue, no.”

 

 

Of course, Jongdae was aware of Chanyeol's situation. He'd listen intently to his friend's troubles and offered all the help he could. He had offered to split rent with Chanyeol if he moved in, but Park Chanyeol was a proud creature, and wouldn't want to burden his friend in that way.

 

 

“Sehun has a sugar daddy.” Chanyeol replies, taken aback by Jongdae’s immediate rebuttal. “Doesn’t that count?”

 

 

“Sehun knew Junmyeon for a while before they set up an arrangement. Not to mention they were already like, a thing. So no. They don’t count.”

 

 

“Aw, C’mon Jongdae! It can’t be that bad.” Chanyeol smiled.

 

 

Jongdae shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Uhh, you sure you want to do that? I get that money is appealing, but the thought of doing it with some crusty old guy isn’t.” Chanyeol paused. Jongdae did have a point. Chanyeol did need money, but he still had standards.

 

 

He must have cringed, because he heard Jongdae laugh beside him. “Thought isn’t that appealing, anymore?”

 

 

After a few moments of gently gnawing at his lip, Chanyeol nodded. “...No, not really.”

 

 

Jongdae spends the next few minutes in silence, having gotten up at some point to grab them a few snacks. He glances at the book Chanyeol’s holding before leaning back to speak again.

 

 

“Just...if you do go and get yourself a sugar daddy, just know it’s not like that fanfiction you read that makes it out to be so glamorous. Just make sure you're careful, alright?”

 

 

Chanyeol looks over to his friend right as he breaks open a bag of chips, looking scandalized. " _Listen,_ that was _one time._ The story just _happened_ to have a sugar daddy plot."

 

 

"Mhmm, you keep telling yourself that," Jongdae snickered, a knock on the door garnering his attention, "Ah, that's Minseok. Be sure not to talk about the whole sugar daddy thing in front of him, or else he'll give you the whole " _stranger danger"_ spiel he gave to Sehun." He laughed.

 

 

It's not as if he would bring it up, Chanyeol forgetting the topic immediately once him and Minseok started talking. But that night as Chanyeol drove himself home, he took the time to drive through the nicer districts of the city, bathing his car in the warm glow of street lamps that lined the sidewalks next to homes with white-picket fences and modern apartments.

 

 

And when he got home, he thought over the conversation he and Jongdae had had earlier, as he made himself comfortable in bed.

 

 

Still on the fence, Chanyeol decided he'd give himself a few days to mull over the idea, leaving it at that before he slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

 

____

 

 

 

Chanyeol stares at the screen of his phone with bated breath. He's scanned over the information spaces, looking over his email again and again. His thumb has been hovering over the cracked screen of his phone for the past few minutes, right over the button that happily, and almost excitedly reads _Register Account!_ It's a complete contrast to how he feels, which is nervous and unsure.

 

 

Chanyeol decided that a day was enough time to ruminate over his decision, and that morning had downloaded an app used to find sugar daddies _and_ sugar babies. He knows that he'd already made the decision long before filling out his information in the blank spaces, but he still can't help but feel unsure. _Is he really doing this?_

 

 _Stop thinking_ , he tells himself. No use in having second thoughts, now. Before he has more time to think, he presses the button, the screen coming up with a brief _Thank You for Registering!_ before opening a map up of his city. There's little dots scattered around the screen representing the sugar daddies in his area. To his surprise, there's quite a few.

 

 

Releasing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, he lets out a shaky chuckle. He can't believe he's done it. He still has his doubts about the whole thing, but it can't be that bad. Besides, even if he decided to not go through with this idea of his, it's to somewhat of his relief and disappointment that he's pretty sure no one would ask of him. That, or he could just delete his account.

 

 

Before anything else, he fills out some of his own information. He uploads a simple yet nice picture of himself with his hair swept out of his face, his age, and a small bio which he leaves extremely minimal. He's never been good with filling out a flowery bio, but he supposes he can always change it later. After all, he’s one to show his qualities in person, not over an app. Unsure of what to do next, he decides to tap on one of the dots, it's blue circle posted above a richer district that's a few miles from where Chanyeol is. Upon tapping on it, it brings up a picture of the man, as well as some brief information, not too much different from his. Age, location, a small bio. It's a lot like any website for finding certain people, and just as Chanyeol had assumed, a lot of the men here are older and _definitely_ not his type.

 

 

For the next half hour, Chanyeol takes his time familiarizing himself with the app, and clicking on more of the blue dots, more apparently popping up every few minutes when someone comes online. One dot pops up surprisingly closer to area, closer than most of the others, and he doesn't hesitate in clicking that one as well.

 

 

If he's being completely honest, he was expecting another old man posing in front of a yacht or some expensive sports car. What he _isn't_ expecting when the screen loads is the picture of a _very_ young man posing like he's taking a picture of a selfie, v-sign and all.

 

 

Chanyeol squints, " _What the_..."

 

 

The man in the picture looks like he can't be much older than Chanyeol himself, which really, _isn't old at all._

 

 

He tries refreshing the profile for some sort of age, but all that comes up is a name, with a simple bio that reads: _Baekhyun, <3~_

 

 

"...Is he lost, or something? There's no _way_ he's a sugar daddy..." Chanyeol mumbles to himself, going back and checking his settings to make sure that his search settings were for sugar _daddies,_ and not _babies._

 

Positive that he has all his search information correct, he clicks back on the profile, stumped but very intrigued. Chanyeol was willing admit that this guy is quite attractive ( _read: Exactly Chanyeol's type),_ but it honestly seemed a little _too_ good to be true. A young, _hot_ sugar daddy? This guy looks more like _he_ was the one getting paid, model-good looks with his hair combed stylishly to the side, and the parts of his attire Chanyeol could make out looked like it wasn't any ordinary run of the mill suit.

 

 

Truthfully, Chanyeol doesn't intend on messaging anyone or trying to get any offers today. But before he can close the app, a little _ding!_ goes off as the corner of his app gets a little highlighted circle in the corner. He nearly drops his phone at the sound, catching it before it has a chance to hit the ground.

 

 

His heart's pounding in his chest at the prospect of receiving a message. He hasn't been on the app for more than two hours and _already_ he's got someone trying to slide into his DMs. There were a couple of things Chanyeol was feeling at the moment, but instead of excitement and joy, it was more of anxious trepidation. After all, he didn't know who had sent the message.

 

 

Pausing, Chanyeol was considering ignoring it. Making an account had been enough excitement for one day, after all. Maybe he could give himself more time to actually let it sink in.

 

 

But as tempting as the idea sounded, he couldn't help but be curious what the message read. Who would it be from? What would it say? Chanyeol was positive that if it were something gross right off the bat, he wouldn't hesitate in deleting the app all together. Curiosity seems to have won out, the brunette shrugging as he slides open the messages. His eyes widen comically as he reads the message, and who it's from.

 

 

 

**Baekhyun:**

 

_hi!!!! you're really cute!!!_

 

_Received at 10:04 am_

 

 

 

Chanyeol stares blankly at the screen.

 

 

 

Um.... _What...?_

 

 

 

Chanyeol may not have had any prior experience with messaging a man who may be the closest thing he'll get to winning a lottery ticket, but he's pretty sure none of them message like some overzealous teenager.

 

 

 

What shocks him even more is that it came from that none other than Mr. Super Model himself.

 

 

 

After the shock wears off, Chanyeol realizes that he _probably_ should respond, since this messaging system includes read receipts. He ponders on what to reply with. He doesn’t want to sound too awkward yet doesn’t want to sound overly excited. In the end, he figures it shouldn’t really matter, considering this guy seemed pretty excited himself.

 

 

 

**Chanyeol:**

 

_Hey there, thanks lol_

 

_Received at 10:06 am_

 

 

 

He doesn’t have to wait long before another message comes through.

 

 

 

**Baekhyun:**

 

_You’re welcome. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Baekhyun!_

 

_Although, you can already see that in the chat name lmao_

 

_Received at 10:07 am_

 

 

 

Chanyeol can’t help but actually laugh. He seems to be just as friendly as Chanyeol had expected, which is a huge relief. They begin to chat, and although they’ve just met, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are already having conversations that actually have Chanyeol entertained. It isn’t much later when Baekhyun asks him if he’d be interested in meeting, and Chanyeol’s saying yes before he can even think of a reason to say no.

 

 

___

 

 

After initially setting up a date, Chanyeol finds himself oddly excited.

 

 

He knows that he still has yet to see Baekhyun in person, but over the phone, he sounded quite nice. _Still,_ a skeptical part of his brain nags, _he could be a catfish._

 

 

Only hours before they’re supposed to meet, Chanyeol is facetiming Jongdae. He wants to make sure he looks good. And while Chanyeol knows he’s cute and has a good chance of charming his way into anyone’s heart, it’s simply not enough. He has to look the part as well, and there’s no other person fit to help more than his best friend.

 

 

“Ugh, Chanyeol, I don’t understand why you’re asking me for fashion advice. Literally all I wear are black jeans and t-shirts.” Jongdae’s voice says over the phone.

 

 

Turning away from the coat on the hanger, he gives Jongdae a deadpan look as he stares directly into the camera. “Jongdae, don’t even give me that bullshit. Don’t act like you didn’t get that offer to be a model for that one store.”

 

 

The shit-eating grin Jongdae gives him has him rolling his eyes. Jongdae _knows_ he dresses well, but who would Kim Jongdae be if not the asshole best friend he is to Chanyeol?

 

 

“You just don’t want to help me because you’re with Minseok.” And although he was joking, he was probably half-right, knowing his friend to be the type to want to spend his Saturday mornings in bed with his boyfriend.

 

 

Jongdae tapped his chin thoughtfully, actually going out of his way to look as if he were pondering the statement, “Well...Yeah, that sounds about right.”

 

 

Chanyeol pretended to gag, before setting his phone down on his dresser and making a show to fall onto his bed. His previous thought is proven correct as he hears Jongdae’s sheets rustle over the grainy sound of his phone speaker.

 

 

“Jongdae, _please,”_ he sits up, “I’m meeting him in an hour and I have no idea what to wear.”

 

 

 _“Sigh..._ Well, since you asked so nicely…”

 

 

There’s a brief pause as Jongdae moves to sit up. Chanyeol has the chance to sit on his bed, looking lost for a few seconds before his friend speaks.

 

 

“Wear the black jeans, no rips. Button-up, grey sweater, and your coat. Also put on those dress shoes you wore for your birthday.”

 

 

Thankfully, Chanyeol knows where all of those are in his closet (it’s the only thing in his life that’s put together, if he’s being honest), and locates them within the minute.

 

 

“And don’t forget to do your hair.” From the phone, he can hear Minseok’s husky voice over Jongdae’s laugh. He must have just gotten up. “So, who is our little Park Chanyeol trying to impress?”

 

 

“He’s got a date with his _sugar daddy_.” Jongdae hums as the man presses a kiss to his cheek.

 

 

“He’s _not_ my sugar daddy... _yet_. We’re just meeting up and seeing if we’re compatible and willing and yeah.” Chanyeol trails off.

 

 

Jongdae sighs. “Alright, whatever you say. Now go get ready so you can look cute and reel him in.”

 

  
“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver.” Chanyeol smiles.

 

 

“I know I am. And Chanyeol?”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“If all goes well, I want pictures of this guy. Just the suit. I wanna see how much money we’re talking. Maybe one of these days you could take us to a fancy, _expensive_ restaurant-”

 

 

“ _Goodbye, Jongdae.”_

 

_____

 

 

Chanyeol waits outside a street a few minutes from his apartment complex. While talking earlier, he and Baekhyun had discussed their plans for the day: a simple lunch to get acquainted. Though they had agreed that Baekhyun was to pick him up, he was still hesitant to be picked up right beside his apartment complex. Baekhyun had been completely understanding, allowing Chanyeol to pick an alternate place to meet up, which he was more than thankful for.

 

 

On all days, Chanyeol is glad that today he chooses to ask Jongdae over what to wear. It’s a bit windier than he had expected, the air borderline to a biting cold. And although he should be more than used to it, that alone doesn’t keep him from pulling his coat a bit closer in search for warmth.

 

 

He isn’t left in the cold for long. Only a minute after he gets a message from Baekhyun, a car rolls up right to him. A fucking Ferrari f12 TdF. Chanyeol’s eyes widen significantly because he _may_ have underestimated exactly how much money Baekhyun really might have had.

 

 

Once the car comes to a complete stop, Chanyeol can feel himself holding his breath unconsciously. This is the first time he’ll be meeting Baekhyun and while he’s confident that everything will run smoothly, there’s still an inkling of doubt that nags him at the back of his mind. _Are you sure this is a good idea?_ His mind is just a mess of internal debates.

 

 

A car door slamming is what brings him out of his thoughts, and like some model straight out a magazine, Baekhyun walks around his car in a Brunello Cucinelli suit. _Holy shit, he’s so much hotter in person,_ Chanyeol thinks. His thought process is a complete mess as most of the things racing around his mind are thoughts of how hot this man in front of him is and how the fuck did he get himself into this situation.

 

 

The sight of Baekhyun with his gelled back hair and fiddling idly with his cufflinks makes his brain-short circuit and _shit, three-piece suits have never looked so sexy-_

 

 

 _“_ Um, Chanyeol?”

 

 

Call it what you will, distraction, attraction, _infatuation,_ but in Chanyeol’s pre-occupied state, he’d failed to realize that he had just been staring at Baekhyun the entire time, effectively missing the other man talking to him.

 

 

“What? Oh. OH. I’m so sorry I didn’t hear you!”

 

 

If Chanyeol wasn’t having a crisis before, he totally is now. Baekhyun smiles wide, his eyes scrunching up cutely as he laughs. Serious, what the hell, how can a _sugar daddy_ be this cute? This man is going to be the death of Park Chanyeol.

 

 

“I was just saying hello. It’s nice to formally meet you, Chanyeol.” He holds out a hand to shake, wrist revealing a Rolex. And as cliche as it seems, Chanyeol swears that that watch alone could cover his rent for about two months.

 

 

Another thing he notices as he reaches in to shake the other man’s hand is that his fingers are so _nice._ It’s a really weird observation to make, but so far, he’s just expecting this entire lunch thing to be him staring at Baekhyun.

 

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Baekhyun.” He replies shyly. At the feeling of his cheeks heating up, he’s convincing himself that it’s because he’s in the presence of wealth personified, and not because this man that’s a whole head and a half shorter than him can simultaneously pull off being unbelievably cute and unbelievably sexy.

 

 

“Goodness, you’re even cuter in person.” Baekhyun smiles warmly. Chanyeol could cry. His entire outfit probably costs about two-hundred dollars _at most,_ and here his dinner date is wrapped in a five-thousand-dollar suit with an equally expensive watch, and here he is calling _Chanyeol_ cute. And while it could have been mistaken as words of mockery or a means to belittle him, Chanyeol knows it’s not. Both his eyes are voice hold sincerity, and _is that blush he sees?_

 

 

“Thank you. Your pictures really do you no justice.”

 

 

There’s a playfulness in Baekhyun’s eyes, but he chooses not to say anything, and moves to open Chanyeol’s door for him.

 

 

As Chanyeol expected, the ride to their restaurant is filled with him struggling not to make it obvious as he stares at Baekhyun from out of the corner of his eye. For the most part, the car ride to their restaurant is quiet. Occasionally, one of them will make some random comment, to which the other will respond. But it’s mostly filled with silence. Normally, such a silence would bother Chanyeol, but oddly enough, it isn’t awkward or stilted but comfortable.

 

 

Unconsciously, he turns to look at his companion. His silver hair is styled up and weaves nicely to frame his face, and Chanyeol soon gets distracted as he takes in all the delicate features upon the man’s face, from his droopy eyes - which remind him somewhat of a sleepy puppy, to the soft slope of his nose, to the gentle curve of his lips. Everything about this man screams _sweet_.

 

 

Baekhyun can probably feel the eyes on him and he turns to Chanyeol with a smile. “Something on your mind?”

 

 

Chanyeol at least has it in him to appear sheepish at being caught. “Oh, nothing really...just,” He pauses, feeling a little foolish over what he’s about to say next. But the patient look he gives Chanyeol gives him the courage to continue, “I just still can’t get over the fact that you’re not old and crusty.”

 

 

That gets a good laugh out of Baekhyun apparently, and Chanyeol takes note of how Baekhyun’s mouth stretches into a wide smile and how his eyes turn into little crescents. He can’t help but blush over how cute the older man looks. And his _laugh,_ it’s something he definitely wouldn’t mind hearing more often.

 

 

That apparently is enough to break whatever ice there is left between them, as the last few minutes of the ride they’re both engaged in interesting conversation. Chanyeol mentally notes how the streets Baekhyun turns through are ones he’s never ventured down himself, the reason being because it’s a _wealthier_ district. Not only does he not have any business being there, but he knows he’ll just end up making himself sad because  _gosh, does he wish he was that well off._

 

 

__

 

 

Lunch goes surprisingly well, a lot better than expected; not that Chanyeol had been expecting a disaster, especially not after the car ride. If anything, their conversations in the car had made him feel more at ease about this whole thing. Chanyeol learns that they seem to get along well enough. Even though he and Baekhyun had chatted for a bit over the app, it’s always a different story meeting in person, but he’s relieved that there doesn’t seem to be a stilted awkwardness between them. Their lunch is filled with entertaining and animated conversation, and Chanyeol is more than willing to admit that Baekhyun is just as charming in person as he is online, if not more so.

 

 

They’re nearing leaving when Baekhyun suddenly puts down his drink and gives Chanyeol a look, as if he wants to ask him of something.

 

 

“Chanyeol, I’d like to be honest with you. I’m definitely interested in you. I’ll cut to the chase since I know that we seem to work well together.” He smirks, “Would you, perhaps, like to make this arrangement official?”

 

 

Chanyeol is a bit stunned. He didn’t think Baekhyun would be so willing to asl him, let alone so suddenly. It happens a bit too fast for him to be able to respond adequately, and Baekhyun takes his hesitance as coming off too strong.

 

 

“Please don’t feel pressured to say yes just because we met! The decision is yours to make, take all the time you need.”

 

 

For once, there seems to be a crack in Baekhyun’s confidence, revealing a sliver of vulnerability and insecurity. Chanyeol has to wonder if he’s like this with all his clients while trying to make an arrangement with them, or if it’s just him.

 

 

It doesn’t take too long for Chanyeol to make up his mind, since he had already made it up as soon as he and Baekhyun began talking. Besides, Baekhyun had made it very clear with him that if for whatever reason Chanyeol was no longer willing to continue with their accommodation, that he could just quit.

 

 

_Ah, what the hell._

 

 

“Yes, I’d like to make this official.” He says with a smile.

 

 

The smile Baekhyun gives him in response looks as if _he’s_ the one who’s about to get paid extravagant amounts of money.

 

 

 

 

 

After their pleasant lunch, Baekhyun drives him home, even getting out of the car to open Chanyeol’s door and walk him to his complex.

 

 

“I’m sorry to have to cut our time short- _work and all_. But I do hope I’ll be seeing you again soon, Chanyeol.” He smiles, a knowing glint in his eye.

 

 

Chanyeol hopes so too.

 

 

After Baekhyun slips into his car and gives him a quick wave, he’s off. Even long after his car has disappeared around the block, Chanyeol still finds himself looking off in the same direction, teeth gently gnawing at his lower lip as he tries to keep from grinning.

 

 

He’s really looking forward to seeing Baekhyun again.

 

 

___

 

 

 

Chanyeol figured as much, but Baekhyun is _very_ fun to be around. After their initial lunch meeting, the next time Baekhyun contacts him is two weeks later, on a Saturday.

 

 

It isn’t as if he had been waiting for a message from the man, but he admittedly was very excited upon seeing his phone light up with the name  _Baekhyun <3 (_heart emoji and all put in by Baekhyun himself). Jongdae and Minseok notice how quickly Chanyeol picks up his phone, and a small smile makes its way onto his face as he reads the text over.

 

 

“Where are you going?” Jongdae asks, watching with interest as Chanyeol moves around the apartment to gather his belongings.

 

 

“Out.” He smiles, giving the two a quick wave before leaving the apartment. The look on his face implies that he’s probably got a date with his sugar daddy.

 

 

Minseok laughs as Jongdae shakes his head, leaning against his boyfriend with a pout.

 

 

“I’ve never seen him so eager to go someplace.” Jongdae mumbles absently, unlocking his phone to tell Chanyeol to text him his location so that if something _does_ go wrong, Jongdae at least knows where the incident of stupidity took place, and where to pick Chanyeol up.

 

 

“You’re such a mother hen.” Minseok grins. His eyebrow quirks in interest as he sees a text from Chanyeol come up on Jongdae’s phone, which apparently pacifies his boyfriend’s worrying as he smiles. “It’s cute, really.”

 

 

The younger man gives him a withering glare which he’s more than accustomed to. He wraps his arms around the other and pulls him against his chest.

 

 

“Don’t worry, Chanyeol will be fine. We know the guy he’s with, so if anything happens we know who to go after. Besides,” Minseok pauses to give the other a good look, “If he does anything dumb, we can ask him to treat us out.”

 

 

The glare Jongdae had been struggling to keep up finally cracks as he releases a loud laugh as he relaxes into the elder’s embrace.

 

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

 

 

 

Jongdae’s suspicions were proven correct, in that Chanyeol was definitely with Baekhyun. A trip to the tailor shop was to be made, but Baekhyun had figured that while he was out he could invite Chanyeol and treat him out since they would be in that area of town. And even though Chanyeol was not questioning the reason of the outing, he was beginning to slowly realize that maybe it was also because Baekhyun had wanted the company.

 

 

“You know, he’s not usually this quiet,” Zitao commented among the silence, “He’s usually more restless, and whines. A lot. Quite the pain in the ass, if you ask me.”

 

 

Zitao was Baekhyun’s tailor, who was surprisingly younger than both Baekhyun and Chanyeol. But it came as no surprise how Zitao had such a successful tailor shop running with the suits he seemed to make. _Genius in fabric form,_ Baekhyun had told him during the car ride there, _the way he tames cloth is like an art, really._

 

 

Baekhyun had _definitely_ been right. Personally, Chanyeol was never really one for wearing suits. He didn’t hate them -usually only wore them if he _had_ to, but he had to admit that the work Zitao created had him wishing he could have one for himself.

 

 

Baekhyun shot an offended glance at the young tailor, pouting as the bespectacled man smirked in knowing his client had taken his bait.

 

 

“I do _not_ whine.” He grumbles, hardening his gaze and looking back at the mirror he had been standing in front of for the better half of the hour. For a man who was close to thirty, Baekhyun was more comparable to a puppy pouting than an intimidating businessman getting a fitting for a six-thousand-dollar suit.

 

 

Their banter has Chanyeol, albeit poorly, stifling a laugh behind his hand. Baekhyun looks at him from the mirror, and Chanyeol can’t help but laugh harder at the pout he’s sporting.

 

 

Zitao rolls his eyes, turning to Chanyeol as he begins to start placing pins on the swatches of cloth hanging off Baekhyun’s arm. “He _totally_ whines. And he keeps moving around and is constantly asking when I’ll be done. I think he’s on his best behavior today, so he can impress you.”

 

 

Baekhyun knows his tailor doesn’t really have a brain to mouth filter, but if there’s one thing the young man is good at doing, it’s surprising his clients. Both with his outfits he creates and the shit that comes out of his mouth.

 

 

Chanyeol has to look down to hide the blush he knows is on his face. He does, however, take comfort in the fact that Baekhyun is blushing too.

 

 

“ _Zitao-”_

 

 _  
_ “All done! I’ll contact you when your suit is finished. Chanyeol, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Zitao said, giving Chanyeol a quick shake of the hand before he was off to disappear into the back of the shop. That left the two in a silence that didn’t last long.

 

 

It was Chanyeol’s turn to poke fun at the businessman. “Impress me, huh?” He stands, making his way to Baekhyun, who stands with crossed arms in front of him. Just a little bit of prodding and Baekhyun snaps.

 

 

“ _Fine._ It does get rather boring when it’s just myself. Having the company makes time go by faster…”

 

 

The way his voice trails off at the end has Chanyeol pressing his lips into a thin line to prevent himself from grinning like an idiot because _wow, his sugar daddy is so adorable._

 

 

“You don’t have to worry about trying to impress me, Baekhyun.”

 

 

They’re words he hadn’t meant to say outloud, and he almost regrets saying them when he sees the other’s wide-eyed expression. He might have gone a bit too far with that. Anxiety is welling up in him, but it’s soon forgotten as Baekhyun just gives him a small but sincere smile. _Thank you_ , his eyes seem to say as they stare up at Chanyeol.

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate in letting his arm slip around Chanyeol’s waist as they exit the shop onto the busy street. Afternoons in the city are always busier than Chanyeol would like, but it’s inevitable especially in a nicer part of town. He doesn’t comment on the arm around his waist. Actually, he finds it comforting as Baekhyun gently steers them through the droves of people back to the car.

 

 

“Now that that’s over, how about we go for some food? You’re probably hungry?”

 

 

Baekhyun smiles as he’s given a nod in response.

 

 

“And then after, we could do some shopping.”

 

 

Chanyeol, so used to having to pay for his own stuff, simply nods. “I’ll come with you, but I probably won’t get anything.”

 

 

Baekhyun gives him a confused look. “Why not?”

 

 

“I didn’t...really bring much money with me?”

 

 

Baekhyun simply chuckles. “Chanyeol, it seems you have forgotten that I’m more than willing to pay for something you’d like, if you want.”

 

 

The prospect of having a sugar daddy is still something he isn’t entirely used to and having someone who’ll pay for things for him is an entirely new concept.

 

 

“ _Oh yeah,”_ He mutters, missing the way his companion stifles a giggle. “But really, it’s alright. I didn’t come with the intention of charming free clothes out of you.”

 

 

More than well aware of what he’s saying, it takes a few seconds for Chanyeol to realize what he’s just said is kind of dumb. He signed up for a sugar daddy so he could _get things,_ and yet is telling his sugar daddy not to get him anything. But still, Chanyeol’s intentions aren’t to get handouts for things he doesn’t really need. The only reason he decided to do this was, so he could pay some bills, and maybe save up some spending money on the side.

 

 

Baekhyun scoffs as he opens the other’s door for him, before slipping into the driver’s seat.

 

 

“Nonsense. Really, it’s not a problem, Chanyeol. I dragged you out here to keep me company for a fitting, the least I could do is this.” Upon the other’s hesitance, he gently grabs onto Chanyeol’s hand with his own, rubbing comfortingly at his knuckles. Chanyeol can’t say he dislikes the action.

 

 

Of course, Chanyeol gives in, which pleases Baekhyun immensely.

 

 

Perhaps Chanyeol won’t mind Baekhyun offering to spoil him if he gets to see the brilliant smile the older man flashes him.

 

 

 

 

 

When Chanyeol gets home late in the evening, it’s with tired arms and at least enough bags of clothes to fill his closet about five times. He leaves the bags on his bedroom floor as he flops onto his bed, exhausted, but happy nonetheless.

 

 

The last time Chanyeol remembers going shopping was probably a few months ago, and what he came out with wasn’t anything close to what he came out with today. Aside from the multitudes of clothes he managed to get, some of them were from stores he’d never imagined he’d be able to buy from. Baekhyun had been more than generous, ushering the timid Chanyeol into any shop he’d even just take a glance at. Of course, he wasn’t intending on bringing this much back with him, but as he said, Baekhyun was _more than generous_.

 

 

The little text tone from his phone sets off and he reaches further up the bed where he tossed it, pulling it to him as he rolls over to shift onto his back. Without even looking at the name, he knows that the message is from Baekhyun.

 

 

**Baekhyun <3**

 

_I enjoyed our little shopping trip today_

 

_I’ll see you again soon_

 

_Goodnight, Chanyeol <33_

 

_Received 9:48 pm_

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why the text makes him feel as if he’s on cloud nine, but he does. He still has yet to get down from the high of today, so he doesn’t pay the feeling much mind. He makes sure to shoot a text back before he forgets.

 

 

**Chanyeol**

 

_I did too. Thank you for today, I really appreciate it_

 

_Sleep well, Baekhyun <3_

 

_Received 9:52 pm_

 

 

Right before he can put his phone down, another message pops up in their chat.

 

 

**Baekhyun**

 

_Oh before you go to bed!!!!!_

 

_Check your bank account <333_

 

_Night, Chanyeol~_

 

_Received 9:52 pm_

 

 

 

 _Bank account?_ Chanyeol thinks. He signs in, lifting his phone above his face as he waits for screen to load.

 

 

Chanyeol’s never been good with containing his emotions, be it happy, sad, or surprised. More specifically, he’s never been good with controlling his _hands._  To say the least, the numbers he sees under his account cause him to drop his phone, which lands right on his face with a dull smack.

 

 

“ _Fuck!”_ He cries as he peels his phone away from his face - _and rubs gently at his tender eye-_ before staring at the numbers again, this time making sure he has a steady grip on his phone.

 

 

_Byun Baekhyun, what the fuck._

 

 

His account, which he remembers was _definitely_ at a decent three-hundred dollars, now has about _seven-thousand._

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know what he is supposed to do with _seven-thousand dollars_ just sitting in his account ready to be spent.

 

 

He had probably sat there sitting in disbelief for a good twenty minutes before he had decided that _yes,_ while it was good to have an insane amount of money now in his account, he was _not_ going to spend it. Before he had a chance to even allow temptation to convince him otherwise, he moved most of it to his savings account, leaving about a thousand left for bills, food, or whatever else he needed.

 

 

Late into the night, he had contemplated whether or not he should just quit his jobs but decided against it. As nice as it was to have such a superfluous amount for him to spend, it probably wouldn’t be an entirely wise idea to depend solely on what Baekhyun was giving.

 

 

That was going to be his system. Save most of the money, still work, only use what he saved if he _really_ needed it.

 

 

He goes to bed that night more content than he’s been in a while. And although he goes to bed with a warm feeling circulating through his body and a wide smile on his face, he tells himself it’s because of the money, and not the man that gave it to him.

 

 

____

 

 

 

The first time that Chanyeol finds himself in Baekhyun’s house is late in the night. He’d been coerced with the help of food after Baekhyun had treated him to an Italian restaurant that left with a firm belief that anything else he ate wouldn’t come close to how good his meal that night was. Most of the time, after their outings, he’d have Baekhyun drop him off at his house. But tonight, he wasn’t really up for going back to his lonely apartment. Of course, when Baekhyun asks, he doesn’t pressure Chanyeol into coming home with him.

 

 

It’s funny, really. Chanyeol is more than ready to go through with whatever Baekhyun wants. After all, Baekhyun is the one _paying_ him. But regardless of what they do, or where they go, it’s always Baekhyun asking Chanyeol if it’s okay with _him._

 

 

_Would you mind if we went here to eat? Would it be alright with you if we stopped here?_

 

 

_Would you like to come home with me, tonight?_

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why, but the fact that Baekhyun _does_ seem to care about what he wants has a smile pulling at his lips just at the thought of it. Baekhyun doesn’t have to ask if something’s okay with him, it’s not his job. And yet he does. He’s always done that, really. Always lets Chanyeol know what is on his agenda and encourages Chanyeol to let him know if he has any objections.

 

 

With his original intention of just doing what he had to in order to get some money, he hadn’t really thought Baekhyun’s demeanor would make much of difference. But really, he couldn’t have been more wrong. Baekhyun is so enjoyable to be around, and under different circumstances, Chanyeol definitely thinks he and Baekhyun would have been good friends, or even something more.

 

 

It’s an absent thought that floats in Chanyeol’s mind, if Baekhyun’s behavior towards him specifically for him, or if that’s just the way he is with everyone.

 

 

 

 

 

The apartment is exactly as he had expected it to be: _luxurious._ It wasn’t ridiculously decked out with over the top furniture or cluttered with expensive relics like some of the homes he had seen on tv shows, but it was easy to tell the place was the home to someone with money to their name. With its wall length windows that have a perfect view of the city and all it’s glimmering lights, and the elegant yet modernistic look of the furniture and spacious layout, it would come as no surprise to Chanyeol if an apartment like this cost a fortune.

 

 

“Please make yourself at home. I’ll grab us some drinks. Do you want anything in particular?” Baekhyun asks, throwing his suit jacket on a plush couch. Chanyeol wants to know if it’s as soft as it looks.

 

 

“Oh, I’ll have what you have.” He smiles and waits until Baekhyun disappears into the kitchen before he sits on the couch. _Oh my god this is so soft,_ he thinks to himself as the material practically eats him up. He allows himself to relax into the couch and sink into the cushions.

 

 

He’s so preoccupied in switching to various positions on the couch that he doesn’t register Baekhyun’s presence until he hears the man’s bright laugh.

 

 

“I see that you’ve gotten comfortable. Don’t worry, I do the same thing.” He slips next to Chanyeol on the couch, placing two glasses and a bottle on the coffee table, “Here you go.”

 

 

“Thank you.” Chanyeol sits up and gives the bottle a look. It’s a 2005 Chateau Montrose. Not the most expensive wine he’s seen, but it’s more expensive than the stuff he’s had in the past.

 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Chanyeol asks after taking a sip, “How’d you manage to get a place like this?”

 

 

Baekhyun hums into his own glass, and Chanyeol finds himself entranced with the way the red stains his lips before his tongue laps over it.

 

 

“Ah, I suppose I never did tell you what I did. Guess now would be a good opportunity.”

 

 

 _It’s none of my business, really_ Chanyeol thinks to himself, but still. He makes himself comfortable (more comfortable) and leans back, glass cradled in his hand as he listens intently.

 

 

“My father is a CEO for a company,” He starts, “I work as COO, so I’m not that far below him, in terms of status. It’s a very...demanding job, but it does pay well. I started working for him right after I got out of college, so I worked my way up through the years. I saved up a lot of the money I made. My father, he’s a firm believer of working hard for what you want, so I didn’t get any handouts from him, contrary to the belief of many of my coworkers. If anything, he worked me harder.

 

 

Still, I saved the money I made and put in effort at work to get to my position. This apartment was actually a gift from the old man when I got this position.” He smiles, eyes staring off someplace on the couch as he recounts his memories.

 

 

 _A COO, and only at twenty-eight,_ Chanyeol thinks to himself. No wonder he makes so much money. But he still wonders about what Baekhyun’s doing paying him for his company. Surely, someone as attractive as him with that much money would have a girlfriend or boyfriend, or probably be set up with someone.

 

 

As if he can read his mind, Baekhyun continues. “You’re probably wondering how I ended up on the app?”

 

 

Chanyeol nods.

 

 

“Like I said, work gets busy. I’m afraid I’m not the best suited for a relationship with work hours like mine. My spouse would surely be upset. Besides, I don’t think I’m looking for something permanent, you know?”

 

 

And almost instantly, Chanyeol feels a painful ache in his heart. He knows Baekhyun’s speaking the truth. He mostly calls Chanyeol on weekends, and it’s not like they meet up _every_ weekend. But the knowledge that Baekhyun doesn’t want anything _more_ hurts more than it should.

 

 

“Using the app and casually spending time with someone is something that fits me and my schedule.” Baekhyun says, taking another sip of his wine. He looks at Chanyeol before rushing to put his glass down. “But enough about me! How about you?”

 

 

Chanyeol looks up with a smile. He tries not to let the words eat at him and schools his face into a more natural expression.

 

 

“ _Well…”_

 

 

And Chanyeol tells it all to Baekhyun. Tells him how he moved out of his home when he started college. He’d always been more independent than most kids his age, not by force but by choice. Open to wanting to experience what he could, he lived his years through college partying and sometimes coming home with a few faces he’d forget the next morning. In that time, he met Jongdae, who was more like family than any friend he had ever had. They graduated, but with a dead-end degree and no time or money to go back under a different major, Chanyeol had found what jobs he could. That’s how he ended up working at a record shop and a tech job. _It’s not as bad as it sounds,_ he adds. His tech job isn’t too strenuous, so he has plenty of downtime. The breaks he has at the record shop allow him to play some of the classics while he works on music of his own. Pieces of melodies to songs and ideas for lyrics written down on paper which he’d further work on and develop when he got home.

 

 

He explained how he had always wanted to go to school for music.  _Music doesn’t pay the bills when it comes down to it,_ his parents said. Which was why, by then end of college, he’d desperately wished he went against his their demands.

 

 

Before he knows it, he’s pretty much spilled his entire life story to the man sitting beside him. Baekhyun’s very easy to talk to, and Chanyeol finds it both unnerving and oddly soothing.

 

 

“It’s not too late to go back, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun responds, “You’re only twenty-four.”

 

 

Chanyeol shrugs. “I’d like to, but I don’t exactly have the funds to be able to do a full program. Scholarships and loans are a thing, but my parents make a decent amount, so I wouldn't get much. And I could ask for them to pay, but they’d refuse if it were for music.”

 

 

“I’ll pay.”

 

 

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun with wide eyes. Baekhyun stares back at him with an unwavering gaze, as if he didn’t just say he’d be paying for someone’s _entire tuition._

 

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

 

“I said I’ll pay for you.”

 

 

Immediately, he turns down the idea. Sure, the money Baekhyun _gives_ him is for him to spend on whatever, but he’s not going to make things anymore complicated by having the man pay for school for him.

 

 

“Chanyeol, really, I _don’t mind-”_

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“ _But-”_

 

 

“It’s fine, _really,_ ” he pauses to take another sip from his glass, “I’m content with where I am.”

 

 

He hopes his smile is enough to dissuade Baekhyun, and luckily it is as the man clearly deflates with a pout.

 

 

“Fine, I won’t.” he says, “But! The offer still stands, alright?”

 

 

He sighs but nods, tipping his head back as he knocks back the rest of his wine. When he opens his eyes and looks to his side, Baekhyun is staring at him, a look in his eyes that Chanyeol can’t exactly describe.

 

 

“What?” His voice is quiet as he asks, watching intently as Baekhyun leans closer to him. He finds himself doing the same.

 

 

“Nothing, just,” Baekhyun breathes, and before Chanyeol can properly register, Baekhyun’s lips are on his. They stay like that for a few seconds before Baekhyun pulls back, face only centimeters from his. “Is this okay?”

 

 

 _Of all the times he has to ask,_ Chanyeol laughs mentally.

 

 

“Of course.” Chanyeol’s voice is low as he smiles, his hand curling into Baekhyun’s pressed shirt as he pulls him back. Baekhyun shows no hesitance in his touches as he allows his hand to run up the expanse of Chanyeol’s leg.

 

 

It’s not too long before Chanyeol’s hands are buried in Baekhyun’s hair, his fingers running through the styled hair. Baekhyun moves to push him against the couch, mouth still attached to Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun pants softly as he pulls away. His arms are by Chanyeol’s head as he holds himself up, and he can’t help but stare at the image beneath him.

 

 

Chocolate strands of hair are mussed, and through hooded lids, Chanyeol stares back up at him. He’s sporting a pretty flush that goes all the way from his cheeks down to his neck. Almost shyly, a tongue peeks out of his mouth to drag against pink lips.

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even try to hold in the loud groan. It’s as if Chanyeol’s making this difficult for him on purpose.

 

 

“ _Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me_.” He mumbles into Chanyeol’s neck, pressing kiss after kiss against the flushed skin.

 

 

A hand in his hair pulls lightly and brings his head back up.

 

 

“ _Why don’t you show me, then?_ ”

 

 

What little restraint Baekhyun have left in that moment snaps, and before he knows it, Chanyeol is being hauled up and guided to where the bedroom must be. Baekhyun wastes no time in pushing him onto the mattress, hands making quick work of disposing his and Chanyeol’s clothes to side where they’re quickly forgotten.

 

 

The next few minutes are a blur to Chanyeol, really. It’s all a blur of flushed skin and heated kisses, of hushed whispers and desperate whines. He remembers begging, begging for Baekhyun’s fingers and his touch and for _more_.

 

 

He cries out in relief when Baekhyun’s fingers slide into him, because _finally_ there’s something inside him. But still, it’s not enough. With Baekhyun, it’s _never_ enough. Chanyeol finds himself craving more of Baekhyun, craving _more more more._ He wants more of the kisses he presses to Chanyeol’s swollen lips, the praises he whispers into his neck, wants something _more_ in him.

 

 

“ _Baekhyun,”_ he moans deliriously, as if he’s high off the pleasure, “Baekhyun _please._ More, I want more. _”_

 

 

And maybe, he is. Because Baekhyun is a drug, and Chanyeol is _intoxicated._

 

 

Baekhyun seems to be in a giving mood, as he usually is. And when it comes to Chanyeol, he’s willing to give anything and everything.

 

 

“What do you want, Chanyeol?” His voice is husky, so deep and rugged compared to its usual level and light tone, and it goes straight to Chanyeol’s dick.

 

 

Chanyeol’s mind is a mess of feelings and emotions and _want,_ and it’s so hard to voice what he wants. But the sight of Baekhyun sliding his pants off is enough to jog his memory.

 

 

“You. I want _you.”_

 

 

Smirking, Baekhyun reaches for the discarded lube and slicks up his cock, pressing it right against Chanyeol’s wet and stretched entrance as he leans down. He brings Chanyeol into another series of kisses, reveling in the way Chanyeol whines so _so_ nicely for him once he pulls away.

 

 

“Anything for you.” He whispers reverently, before he’s slowly pushing into Chanyeol.

 

 

Chanyeol whines louder this time, hands clutching at the sheets and at Baekhyun’s arm, and Baekhyun goes taut in an effort not to just buck into the tight heat.

 

 

He waits for Chanyeol to adjust. Waits to see some sort of sign to continue because he doesn’t want to hurt Chanyeol. God, he’d _never_ do anything to hurt the man.

 

 

“Move, Baekhyun.” He grits out.

 

 

“Are you sure-”

 

 

Patience, however, is _not_ a thing Chanyeol has.

 

 

“ _Baekhyun, move.”_

 

 

If Chanyeol were coherent enough, he’d feel his heart skip a beat at how careful Baekhyun is with him, feel his heart swell in appreciation over Baekhyun fretting over him. _If_ he was coherent enough. Unfortunately, he isn’t, and all Park Chanyeol really wants right now is to feel Baekhyun’s cock absolutely _ruin_ him.

 

 

With the okay from Chanyeol, Baekhyun moves. His hips snaps forward as he sets a hard pace, slamming as deep as he can into the man beneath him. The pace seems to be perfect as Chanyeol’s breath hitches, fervently moaning as he tries to rock back to match the other’s pace.

 

 

“Chanyeol, _Chanyeol…”_ It’s the first thing Baekhyun’s said since he began thrusting into the other. The call of his name has Chanyeol moaning because Baekhyun sounds so good moaning it. “Baby, does that feel good?”

 

 

The pet name doesn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol. He’d comment on it if he weren’t too busy whining when Baekhyun just barely strikes his prostate.

 

 

“ _Yes._ Oh my god, _fuck_ yes, o-oh...Baek _hyun-”_

 

 

Chanyeol’s cries only spur Baekhyun on, and his efforts redouble as he aims to see how much more of those sounds he can get to spill out of Chanyeol. It doesn't take him long -only the slight change of angle- before Chanyeol’s practically _wailing_ in pleasure, the head of Baekhyun’s cock pressed entirely up against his prostate.

 

 

“ _There! Baekhyun, right-- there!”_ Chanyeol’s chest is pressed up against Baekhyun’s as he arches into the other, and Baekhyun pulls back to grips at narrow hips before he continues.

 

 

He wills a look down at Chanyeol and has to stop himself from coming right there. The image below him sears itself into his mind, and he has to keep mind to keep thrusting. Chanyeol’s lips are parted as a lieu of moans slip past them, his eyes squeezed shut as his head turns frantically. Each thrust has his hair bouncing and his fingers are gripping the sheets so tight that it leaves his knuckles white.

 

 

The sight has Baekhyun’s hips bucking up harder, and in turn has Chanyeol’s moans growing in volume. His thighs are beginning to burn with the exertion of his thrusts, but he can feel himself getting so close, Chanyeol’s continuous mantra of _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun_ ensuring the fact that it’s not going to be much longer until he comes.

 

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s voice is hoarse from all the moaning, and he gives up on trying to meet the thrusts as he falls back into the mattress, “Baekhyun I’m close- Oh _fuck, I’m close please, please don’t-- stop!”_

 

 

Chanyeol’s thighs are an iron grip around his waist as they tighten. Chanyeol may be loud, but Baekhyun hasn’t been quiet either, line of groans and hushed curses leaving him as he slowly begins to lose himself. The feeling of Chanyeol’s entrance clenching around him pulls an exceptionally loud  _fuck!_ from him, and his hips stutter as he knows he’s about to come.

 

 

Baekhyun has to stop for a few seconds, his hips stilling as he takes heaving breaths. As close as he is, he wants to see to it that Chanyeol comes first, gets to see what expression his makes because of _him._ He wants to feel those tight walls around him while he comes.

 

 

The temporary pause has Chanyeol whining, his large hand sliding up to grab weakly at Baekhyun’s arm as he looks up at the older man, eyes gleaming with tears. “ _Baekhyun-”_

 

 

 _“_ I know baby, I know.” He smiles, before he’s picking the pace back up. It’s only a few thrusts later when Chanyeol’s breath hitches, and he’s gripping at Baekhyun’s wrist. He’s coming.

 

 

One of Baekhyun’s hands abandoned his grip on the other’s hips to begin jerking him off in time with his thrusts, earning a series of cries from the other. “Baekhyun! I’m coming- please _please-”_

 

 

Before he can continue, he’s already arching up, voice breaking off into a whine as he shoots ropes of white all over his stomach and Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun’s right there with him, giving one last snap of the hips before he spills into Chanyeol, hugging the other’s body to his as he feels velvety walls milk his cock.

 

 

Together, they lay there as they try to catch their breath. Chanyeol stares tiredly up at Baekhyun as he pushes himself up, a whimper escaping him as the man pulls his spent cock from his leaking entrance.

 

 

Honestly, he’s _tired_ and he knows they have to clean up, but he can’t help but succumb to the feeling of his exhaustion pull him into sleep.

 

 

The last thing Chanyeol hears before he drifts off is a fond _Goodnight, Chanyeol_ and a pair of lips pressing against his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The following morning, Chanyeol wakes up to the feeling of lips pressing all over his cheeks, his neck, his lips. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before he’s slowly cracking them open. His vision is blurry, and he can only make out splotches of color against the sunlight that filters into the room.

 

 

“Morning, sleepyhead~” Baekhyun whispers, before he’s pressing another kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek.

 

“Mm...mor...in..g” He croaks, grimacing at the ache in his throat. He tries to sit up but stops, his muscles protesting in the form of aches that start in his lower back. Quietly, a curse slips past his lips.

 

 

Even through a groggy mind, he’s still more than aware of what they’d done, and while in the moment he was undeniably all for it, now he’s regretting his decision of allowing himself to go through with it.

 

 

 _Speaking of_ , he thinks to himself, he looks down at his chest as his eyes begin to focus and notices he’s dressed in a jumper. It’s definitely not his, as he specifically remembers his shirt being thrown in the corner of the room, and his not being as soft. Unconsciously, he runs a hand up his stomach to scratch at it and feels it smooth and cum-free. He’s also dressed in boxers.

 

 

“I cleaned us up, last night.” Baekhyun smiles, and Chanyeol turns to face him. He’s in a t-shirt and sweatpants, his silver hair no longer gelled. He looks so soft and Chanyeol internally screams because he realizes Byun Baekhyun perfectly pulls off sexy _and_ cute.

 

 

“Thank you.” He smiles, face scrunching up in displeasure as he speaks. Baekhyun simply laughs and runs his fingers through the chocolate locks, trying to tame them a slight bit before he lifts himself from the bed.

 

 

“I’m making breakfast, so meet me in the kitchen, ‘kay?”

 

 

To spare his voice, Chanyeol nods.

 

 

Before he leaves, Baekhyun leans down to give Chanyeol one last kiss before his shuffling out the bedroom.

 

 

Chanyeol flushes as he touches his lips with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

Getting up proves to be a somewhat difficult task, but Chanyeol manages to make it happen after a few minutes trying to get his legs to work and waiting for the pain in his lower back to dull down to a manageable ache.

 

He takes his time to get to the kitchen. With his mind awake and alert, he goes over what happened. If he was being honest, he didn’t feel too bad about sleeping with Baekhyun. After all, he’s a form of paid stress relief, and it was bound to happen sooner or later. Not to mention, Baekhyun was _really good_ in bed _._ However, that doesn’t aid his case that he was now sure he was crushing on his sugar daddy, and pretty hard at that.

 

 

Baekhyun’s back is turned to him as he faces the stove, concentrated on cooking what smells like bacon. Chanyeol chooses to slip into a chair at the small kitchen table rather than one of the bar stools at the island, less he wants to wreak more havoc on his already protesting back.

 

 

He stares as Baekhyun moves around the kitchen and sighs.

 

 

Why does this have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t have Baekhyun just been a jerk?

 

 

His lamenting is interrupted as Baekhyun sets a plate in front of him, filled with fluffy pancakes dripping with syrup and crispy bacon sits next to it, with some strawberries set in the corner. He even places a few small painkillers on a napkin next to it.

 

 

“Eat up. I hope you like it.” He places a kiss on Chanyeol’s head before he moves to sit across the table and begin eating his own food. Chanyeol’s already reeling over the fact that not only Baekhyun cleaned him up and made him breakfast, but the smile Baekhyun gives him has him on the verge of imploding.

 

 

Murmuring a quiet _thank you,_ he takes a bite out of the pancake and almost ends up crying because _that has to be the best damn pancake he’s ever tasted._

 

 

 _God,_ he things through a few more bites of his food, _he’s so utterly fucked._

 

 

____

 

 

Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t take long until the gifts start coming in.

 

 

The first one arrives while Chanyeol is at his tech job.

 

 

Workers getting personal mail delivered to them while at work isn’t unusual. Many people use the work address to have things mailed to them, so it’s nothing new when Chanyeol sees packages or letters being set on his co-worker’s desks. However, Chanyeol isn’t expecting one to be placed on his either when Jongin swings by and drops a small box right beside his arm.

 

 

“Yeol, something came for you.”

 

 

“What?” Chanyeol knows he hasn’t ordered anything, and it’s not like something like this could come from work, so he picks the box up and gives Jongin an inquisitive glance.

 

 

Jongin just gives him a shrug in response, “I dunno. Did you order something?”

 

 

“Uh, no?”

 

 

“Well, apparently you did because you got something.” Jongin shrugs, moving to sit back at his desk across from Chanyeol.

 

 

Looking at the box in his hand, he turns it over a couple times. The wrapping looks really well done, and there’s no scratches on it, indicating that it was handled with extreme care. Carefully, he peels back the wrapping paper, and out falls a tiny note.  

 

 

_Saw it while I was out and thought you’d like it. I know it’ll look great on you. ~Baekhyun_

 

 

He knew he shouldn’t have told Baekhyun where he worked. Still, he smiles as he finally focuses on opening the box and _shit, that says Rolex on the top._ Carefully, he works on slipping the box from the decorative coverslip and opens it. Inside is a _beautiful_ Rolex watch. The silver contrasts well with the dark face of the watch. Already Chanyeol can tell that this probably cost _a lot,_ and knowing Baekhyun’s spending habits and how lavish he is with his money, the watch _definitely_ costs a lot.

 

 

He slips it on and admires the way it looks on his wrist.

 

 

“Dude, is that a _Rolex?”_ Jongin questions, eyes widening as he stares at the watch. Chanyeol nods, a grin forming on his lips as he turns his wrist towards his friend.

 

 

“Who in the _hell_ bought you a Rolex?”

 

 

Chanyeol chuckles, shaking his head as he brings the watch closer.

 

 

“Just a friend.”

 

 

___

 

 

“So, how’s things with your soft daddy?” Jongdae asks, taking a sip from his mimosa. Chanyeol laughs because Jongdae would be that extra and order a mimosa in the morning just because he could.

 

 

They’re at a restaurant, which is quite nice and not normally someplace Chanyeol would eat. But now that he actually doesn’t have to worry about planning on how he spends his money down to the penny, he can be a bit more carefree with his money. He doesn’t completely splurge what Baekhyun pays him (even though he’s managed to save up an impressive amount over the weeks), but it does feel nice to be able to treat his friend out for once. Jongdae thinks so too, as he doesn’t hesitate to order nearly everything on the menu.

 

 

Chanyeol snorts at the nickname. Immediately after he had returned from the shopping date, Jongdae had interrogated him on his sugar daddy. Chanyeol, in turn, had _maybe_ spilled about how cute and nice (and just about a thousand other positive words) Baekhyun was. Upon seeing pictures of the man in question, Jongdae’s eyebrows had shot up past his fringe as he let out a loud _what._

 

 

(“Chanyeol, _this_ is your sugar daddy?????”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“Oh my god he looks like a _puppy._ He’s fucking adorable what the _hell-” )_

 

 

His soft appearance, mixed with apparently how much he seemed to spoil Chanyeol, earned him the name _soft daddy,_ and it had stuck _._ Chanyeol thinks it’s very fitting.

 

 

“They’re great, I guess.” He shrugs, taking a sip of his latte. Jongdae quirks a brow, and is about to comment on how that’s not a sufficient answer, when he takes note of the noticeably clean and uncracked screen of a phone sitting next to Chanyeol.

 

 

“Is that a new phone?”

 

 

Almost confused about what his friend is talking about, Chanyeol looks to the device next to him and lets out a hum.

 

 

“Oh yeah. He got me a new one since my old one kind of died on me.” He picks it up, looking over the screen and smiles. The feeling of smooth glass is _so_ satisfying.

 

 

Jongdae thinks to himself for a bit before a warm smile plays on his lips. “He must really like you.”

 

 

“Hmm?” Chanyeol looks up from cleaning his screen, tilting his head in question. “What did you say?”

 

 

His friend shakes his head, eyes lighting up as their first wave of plates arrive. “It was nothing.”

 

 

___

 

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t realize it immediately, but he does begin to notice that after the first time he and Baekhyun fall into the sheets together, there’s a shift in their relationship.

 

 

It isn’t as if things go downhill, but the way Baekhyun treats him definitely changes. Where Baekhyun used to be hesitant with his touches, as if he was almost scared to touch Chanyeol in fear of the younger man getting upset at him, _now_ it seems as if he can’t keep his hands off Chanyeol.

 

 

Whenever they go out, he either has an arm wrapped around his waist, or while walking together he makes sure that their fingers are intertwined. Not like Chanyeol minds, anyways. Well, he _kind of_ does, but not really. Public displays of affection are usually what couples partake in, and he and Baekhyun are definitely not that (much to his dismay).

 

Still, Chanyeol allows himself to be selfish and forget logic and reason when he’s with the silver-haired man, allowing his need for physical affection overcome his doubts as he curls around Baekhyun.

 

 

And then there’s the _looks._

 

 

Baekhyun has always seemed to regard him in a rather good manner,  _fond_ even. But now, there’s a quality to the look in his eyes that he has when he looks at Chanyeol. It’s incredibly soft, almost yearning. Usually, when he catches Baekhyun staring, he’ll either turn away or break into this fit of giggles like a child would if they got caught doing something harmlessly mischievous. In the few cases where that doesn’t happen, and Baekhyun just keeps staring, Chanyeol swears that Baekhyun looks at him the in the way he’s only seen his father look at his mother, or how his sister and her husband look at each other; like he’s the only thing in the world that matters.

 

 

But that _can’t_ be right, because he isn’t Baekhyun’s, and Baekhyun isn’t his.

 

 

And that constant reminder that sits at the back of his mind and nags him everytime he finds himself with Baekhyun. Yet, he can’t find himself able to pull away; to tell Baekhyun that things would be best if they had stopped whatever _this_ was.

 

 

It stopped being about the money a long time ago, Chanyeol realizes.

 

 

Because now it was about Baekhyun, and just how Chanyeol was playing a dangerous game that he couldn’t pull out of, no matter how often he reminded himself this was a bad idea.

 

 

He was in love with Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

___

 

 

 

The door to Baekhyun’s apartment opens for Chanyeol before he can even knock. It’s opened by a young girl that stares up at him with wide eyes that study him for a few moments before she’s taking off down the hall, turning to give him one last icy glare before turning the corner and disappearing.

 

 

The interaction with the stranger leaves Chanyeol puzzled, but he brushes it off as him over thinking as he quietly slips inside the penthouse. Baekhyun is seated on his couch, staring out the window. The quiet sound of a ‘click!’ is what draws his attention to Chanyeol. The look of intense concentration on his face melts into a wide smile, and he pats the space beside him on the couch invitingly. Chanyeol mentally chastises himself for the fluttering feeling he gets inside his chest.

 

 

“Hello, Chanyeol.”

 

 

“Hello,” He replies, taking up on the offer and falling into the plush couch cushion, “Who was that?” he asks, head gesturing back towards the door.

 

 

Baekhyun hums in acknowledgement. “Oh. That was an um...a business partner of mine.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s quick to catch onto things, but he can’t seem to understand how a girl that young who looks like she has nothing to do with corporate businesses possibly be a business partner of his. As if he can sense the younger man’s confusion, Baekhyun continues.

 

 

“Our relationship is...very much like ours.” Baekhyun says simply, turning to smile at Chanyeol easily as he stretches his arms along the back lengths of the couch. It takes a few seconds longer for the wheels in Chanyeol’s head to start spinning, but instantly he understands.

 

 

Oh.

 

 

_Oh._

 

 

Chanyeol stops. She’s also Baekhyun’s sugar baby.

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he feels a _pang_ in his chest, his fixed smile tightening and becoming more forced. He tries to school his face into not being so obvious, which must work when Baekhyun doesn’t comment.

 

 

“Oh, alright.” The younger says simply, smiling up at Baekhyun when he gets up, with the offer to get him a drink.

 

 

Confusion rattles at Chanyeol’s mind. He knew Baekhyun was well off, but he didn’t know he had _multiple_ sugar babies. For some reason, the thought that Baekhyun has others makes his stomach twist uncomfortably. He can’t help but get an ugly feeling at the pit of his stomach as he imagines Baekhyun kissing, holding, _fucking_ someone else in the same space he’s in.

 

 

But before jealousy can rear its ugly head, he shakes the thought off right as Baekhyun returns with their drinks.

 

 

“Here you go. A chai tea latte.” He smiles, ever so charmingly, as he sets the mug down in front of Chanyeol. Little heart shaped sprinkles bob at the top of the foam. They remind Chanyeol a lot of how he feels for Baekhyun, however they're above surface while he's struggling not be pulled under a wave of feelings for his sugar daddy.

 

 

Feelings he  _knows_ he shouldn't have.

 

 

“Thank you.” Chanyeol smiles, refusing to acknowledge the way his heart rate increases when Baekhyun seats himself against the younger man, slipping an arm around his waist as he presses a chaste kiss against his neck.

 

 

Byun Baekhyun is a dangerous man for all the emotions he makes Chanyeol feel.

 

 

A few seconds later, Baekhyun takes notice of how Chanyeol doesn’t curl into him like he normally does, a habit he'd quickly grown accustomed to. It's strange considering how openly affectionate Chanyeol is, physically at least.

 

 

“Something the matter?” Baekhyun sits back, brushing a strand of hair behind the other’s ear.

 

 

“Hmm?” Chanyeol hums, masking his shock behind a pleasant smile. Baekhyun noticed. He didn’t think he would.

 

 

“Just tired, is all. I had a late shift at the record shop.”

 

 

A blatant lie. Chanyeol rarely ever gets called for night shifts since he doesn’t like making his way home in the dark. And usually other employees have that time table all covered. But whatever will be enough to convince Baekhyun is what he settles for. It takes a few moments of the other staring at him before his lips part in an ‘ _oh_ ’, a look of realization blooms across his face. He seems to take the bait, which Chanyeol is thankful for.

 

 

Gently, Baekhyun’s hand weaves into Chanyeol’s hair to usher him to lie down, to which he does gratefully. It’s almost routine, the way he makes himself comfortable as he rests his head against a trouser clad thigh, an appreciative hum escaping his lips as Baekhyun begins to thread his fingers through his hair.

 

 

As he makes himself comfortable against the other’s thigh, his mind is racing rapidly with thoughts concerning this new information he’s just acquired. He shouldn’t be getting jealous. It’s ironic, really. The last few days he’s been telling himself that what he and Baekhyun have is a strictly business mutual relationship. Nothing more. But no matter how often he repeats it to himself, he still can’t manage to get it in his head. It's a battle that Chanyeol is more than aware that he's losing.

 

 

Baekhyun can do whatever he wants. He can have as many sugar babies as he wants and that shouldn’t bother Chanyeol.

 

 

Besides, the man has needs too. He must have other clients set up when Chanyeol isn’t available. He’s allowed to see other people, as is Chanyeol. _And that shouldn’t bother him_.

 

 

At least, that’s what Chanyeol tells himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“...Yeol. Chanyeol.”

 

 

Chanyeol stirs as he feels a hand gently rock him, rousing him from his sleep. While he takes the time to stretch, he feels his mind slowly slipping out of its own haze, the soft dim of the lights around him tempting him to slip back into a deep slumber. It only takes a few glances around for him to realize that he’s still in Baekhyun’s apartment, and the inky black of the sky indicates that it's now night.

 

 

 _Shit_ , he thinks, _I must’ve fallen asleep_.

 

 

Beside him he hears a low chuckle that directs his glazed stare from the black sky outside. “Have a nice nap?”

 

 

It’s Baekhyun. He’s changed out of his suit and his hair is no longer gelled back. In his cotton shirt and grey sweatpants and fluffy hair, he no longer looks like a strict businessman, but more like some young college student lounging comfortably after a day of class. The look makes him seem younger, softer. Chanyeol intends to answer, but his words are replaced with a deep yawn. Baekhyun laughs again.

 

 

“Hey, it’s late. Why don’t you sleep here for tonight?”

 

 

Up until this point, Chanyeol has always left before it managed to get too late into the night, safely and strategically ensuring he wouldn’t be crossing the hard line he had set between business mutual partners and something a bit more. Sleeping over would be violating the rules he had set for himself. The prospect of crossing that line wouldn’t be so dangerous, if only he wasn’t developing feelings for a man he knows he can’t have. And that’s exact reason is why he knows he shouldn’t sleep over.

 

 

But despite the fact that he refuses to admit that he always seems to fall asleep easier in Baekhyun’s embrace, and he loves how the older man is practically a space heater, he knows he shouldn't spend the night. He really shouldn't.

 

 

And he tries to push himself up, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he shakes his head. "Mm, it's...okay. Don't wanna...burden you." he says through a voice thick with sleep. Baekhyun watches with amusement as the younger man tries standing and stumbles a few times, simply choosing to plop back onto the couch before letting out a resigned whine.

 

 

"It's not a problem, Chanyeol. Your place is far from here, and I don't want you going out too late." The softness in his voice is enough to lull Chanyeol's efforts for a few moments. He might be going crazy, but he can swear he _hears_ a certain tone in Baekhyun's voice, almost as sweet as the hot chocolate he drinks, one that he hasn’t heard the businessman use with anyone else, and it has Chanyeol warming up. He blames it on being tired.

 

 

Baekhyun takes that opportunity to slide closer and slip an arm around his waist, gently guiding Chanyeol's head onto his shoulder as he combs through the chocolate strands of hair. He can feel the younger man try to pull away sluggishly for a moment, before slumping against him with a quiet _hmph_.

 

 

"C'mon. Let’s get you to bed, alright?" Baekhyun croons, carefully helping Chanyeol up and steadying him with the arm he has around the taller man's waist.

 

 

Chanyeol shakes his head again, looking put off by the idea of getting in a bed and sleeping. He tries to press his lips into a thin line to appear firm but looks more like a pouting child struggling to stay up past his bedtime. Again, he tries to resist his tired mind which nags at him to just _sleep,_ but he feels himself being guided away from the living room and through the doorway of Baekhyun's bedroom, the comforting arm around his waist and the pair of soft lips pressing against his neck serving as a good enough distraction to get him into the room without much complaint.

 

 

He hates to admit it, but the fluffed pillows and soft sheets call to him in a way that just make him want to curl up in them. Chanyeol feels his resolve rapidly crumbling as soon as Baekhyun ushers him onto the bed and under the covers. Before Baekhyun can even properly situate himself beneath the comforter, Chanyeol is already out, the younger man snuggled comfortably against a pillow. The way he has himself bundled up to his neck, long arms wrapped his pillow as if he were hugging it has Baekhyun cooing softly.

 

 

 _He looks exhausted,_ Baekhyun thinks to himself, and as gently as he can, maneuvers Chanyeol against his body. Automatically, Chanyeol's head places itself on the Baekhyun’s shoulder, arms snaking around his torso in search of heat. Chanyeol already has a baby face, but without his brows furrowed in confusion or the bags he sometimes develops from pulling all-nighters, he manages to look even younger. Baekhyun takes note of how adorable Chanyeol looks while he sleeps, the brunette nuzzling into the crook of Baekhyun's neck.

 

 

As he relaxes into the bed, unconsciously, Baekhyun's fingers move up to comb through Chanyeol's tousled locks, earning him a cute hum. Even in his sleep, does Chanyeol prove to be unbelievably adorable, a small smile pulling at his lips. Unable to control himself, he presses a kiss against the other's temple. As he descends, he presses another to Chanyeol's cheek, his nose, and finally his lips.

 

 

"Goodnight, Yeollie."

 

 

For the first time in days, Baekhyun feels himself truly at ease as he rests.

 

 

_____

 

 

Chanyeol’s pressed against Baekhyun, both panting heavily as they make themselves comfortable under the sheets. They’ve just finished a nice round after a light make out session that changed when Baekhyun got a little _too_ handsy (whether it was on accident or on purpose, Chanyeol doesn’t really know). The brunette is already on his way to falling asleep thanks to the help of Baekhyun’s fingers weaving through his hair.

 

 

“Hey, Yeol. I wanna ask you something.” Baekhyun whispers, his fingers pausing.

 

 

“Hmm?” Chanyeol hums, opening his eyes to stare at the other.

 

 

“Would you like to go to Europe with me?”

 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, and he raises his head off of the businessman’s arm to properly look at him.

 

 

Baekhyun has that look of vulnerability again, wetting his lips and looking around, a nervous habit Chanyeol had discovered a few weeks into them knowing each other.

 

 

“You definitely don’t have to answer right now! I know it’s like- a _really_ big thing, and you can take your time to think about it. It’s just that I have a couple contracts to discuss with some of our branches there, and I just figured I’d ask you since the company would be nice and thought you’d like to come but I mean- I know you’re busy and you may not want to go so I completely understand-”

 

 

Having spent so much of his time around Baekhyun, Chanyeol's managed to pick up on some of his habits and mannerisms. One of them happens to be the fact that when Baekhyun gets nervous -the few times he does- he tends to talk. A lot. Chanyeol can't help but supress a chuckle.

 

 

“Sure.”

 

 

It takes Baekhyun a few seconds to register what Chanyeol said, and to make sure he wasn’t getting his hopes up to the point where he was hearing incorrectly.

 

 

“Wait, you want to go?”

 

 

Chanyeol nods. “Yeah, why not. It sounds like fun. And after all, I can’t leave you alone, it seems. You’ll drive your associates insane with all your whining.”

 

 

Baekhyun reflects the smile Chanyeol gives him with his own.

 

 

___

 

 

It isn’t surprising that Chanyeol tells Jongdae when he’s at his apartment. Jongdae had called him over to help them watch Minseok’s niece and nephew while his sister and her husband attended a friend’s wedding, knowing that Chanyeol is good with children.

 

 

Minseok had taken the kids out for some ice cream some time ago, leaving them time to chat.

 

 

“Woah, that’s a big deal.” Jongdae comments, taking a sip from his tea.

 

 

Chanyeol, who was still undeniably in denial over his feelings for his sugar daddy, shakes his head. “It’s whatever. He probably just needs some ‘stress relief’ ya know?”

 

 

Jongdae lets out a groan and rolls his eyes, gaining a questioning glance from his friend. “You’re so fucking dumb.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s expression tells him to elaborate.

 

 

“You idiot. Just because you’re his sugar baby and he’ll pay your ass bank doesn’t mean he’d want to be around you that much, you get me?”

 

 

“Um...no?”

 

 

Jongdae releases a frustrated sigh, before putting down his mug before he ends up literally spilling the tea. “Oh my gosh, you dumb dumb. What I’m saying is that if he _wasn’t_ serious about you, he wouldn’t be taking you on a three- _fucking-_ week long trip to Europe. The fact that he’s your sugar daddy doesn’t mean that he wants to spend that much time with you unless he _likes_ you.”

 

 

A blank stare is all he gets in return, and Jongdae lets his head fall into his hands as his fingers comb through his hair. Chanyeol is smart, but gosh could he be oblivious.

 

 

“Chanyeol, I love you, but I don’t think I’d be able to spend three weeks alone with you in a different country.”

 

 

“Well you would be forced to since I’m the only person you’d know there.”

 

 

“....Okay _true_ , but I wouldn’t _willingly_ do that to myself, ya know?”

 

 

“See? He probably just wants the company.”

 

 

Jongdae is two seconds away from getting up and walking out, but instead chooses to take a deep breath. He hopes this will finally drill it in his best friend’s head what he means.

 

 

“Chanyeol, a man with that much money can _buy_ a tour guide, or some model to hang off his arm and spend time with, I don’t fucking know. He can charm any man or woman he wants into bed with him while he’s there. He can literally stay at a five-thousand dollar a night room with so much to do he wouldn’t even spare a _thought_ about you. Yet here he is, asking if you’d like to come? I don’t know about you, but the _last thing_ the man would be asking you to come along for is ‘stress relief.” He accentuates the last two words with finger quotations.

 

 

Before Chanyeol can say anything, the sound of a door opening and kids running in can be heard, followed by the excited screams of _Uncle Jongdae! Uncle Chanyeol! Look at what we did to Uncle Minnie!_

 

 

The two men get up and make their way to the living room, both stopping dead in their tracks at they look at a Minseok, who’s covered from head to toe in confetti, frosting, and what appears to be sprinkles.

 

 

The two don’t have a chance to say anything before Minseok walks past them, the expression on his face the epitome of _done as fuck._

 

 

“It's your turn to watch the kids.”

 

___

 

 

Chanyeol thoroughly enjoys himself in Europe.

 

 

They landed in Frankfurt and had spent a few days in Berlin while Baekhyun had done business in their German branch.

 

 

For the most part, Chanyeol was too busy being fascinated by so many things to even consider bored as an option. When Baekhyun wasn’t working, they were touring the cities, going through shops and buying souvenirs. The had taken a trip to the Zoological Garden and drove around the winding streets that took them through Checkpoint Charlie, and through the streets of embassies. The days they had left there, Baekhyun had driven them down to Bavaria where they’d looked at the great castles and houses of Ludwig the Second and drove through the Bavarian countryside.

 

 

In France, Baekhyun’s business was in Paris, a bustling city that really never slept. On the days Baekhyun had off, they’d walked through The Palace of Versailles, marveling at the impressive estate and took a stroll through the geometric gardens. At night, Baekhyun and him had taken a ferry on the Seine river. Two days were reserved for walking around the Louvre and observing Mona Lisa’s mysterious smile. Their mornings were spent in little cafes eating omelettes and buttered baguettes, and their evenings spent eating crepes from vendors under the Eiffel Tower.

 

 

Even when Baekhyun was working and Chanyeol had nothing else to do but stay in the hotel, he was still fascinated. He’d walk down the hallways and observe the art, go down to the lobbies to enjoy his meal as he quietly observed the people. If he was feeling really daring, he’d take a trip down to the country’s respective convenience stores and buy some snacks for him and Baekhyun, since he both knew they were late snackers, and room service stopped when they were eventually bound to get hungry.

 

 

But if there’s one thing he notices, aside from how happy Baekhyun seems to have his company, is how his touches linger, how he always makes sure Chanyeol is his top priority, and the fact that he just has a way with making Chanyeol fall deeper in love with him.

 

 

Denying it is something Chanyeol’s been trying to do, but it doesn’t help matters when Jongdae pesters him the entire trip for pictures, and upon selecting out of his literal _hundreds_ of pictures he has, Baekhyun happens to be in 90% of them. So much for that.

 

 

 

 

 

After the trip, Jongdae swings by his place, the one few days he’s not with Baekhyun, and cooped up in his little apartment.

 

 

“So…..have you dealt with the whole Baekhyun thing yet?”

 

 

It takes Chanyeol a few moments to get what he means, and once he does, he releases a quiet _oh,_ because _no, he hadn’t dealt with it._

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

The dilemma Chanyeol’s had with facing his feelings has literally lasted for months, which is impressive because that means it’s something that’s he’s managed to put off doing for that long. He’s currently wracking his brain over what to do for the nth time, but this time while he’s shopping for groceries. He takes a brief pause from that as he heads to the counter, placing his items down and making his way directly to the cashier. When he looks up, he can feel his eyes light up in recognition.

 

 

The cashier happens to be the girl he’d run into weeks earlier.

 

 

It’s odd that he’d run into her _here_ of all places, especially working, since she has Baekhyun to get money from. But he hasn’t quit any of his jobs either, so it’s not like he can really judge.

 

 

“Oh, um...hey.” He tries to say when the girl looks up at him, and realizes she knows who he is.

 

 

But after the shock wears off, she just glares at him, similarly to the first time they’d run into each other.

 

 

 

_Yikes._

 

 

 

He looks down at her nametag, _Jinah_ written on the tag in cute scrawled handwriting that seems to be the complete opposite of her prickly personality, towards him at least.

 

 

Chanyeol decides to keep his mouth shut and that _maybe_ she’s not someone he’d want to talk with.

 

 

A few minutes of awkward silence go by as she scans his items, before she looks back up at him and says, “He’ll just push you to the side eventually, you know.”

 

 

The fact that she’s actually speaking to him surprises him. “W-Wait...what?”

 

 

“You think he likes you? Just because he holds your hand and kisses your neck doesn’t mean he cares for you. As soon as he sees something else he likes, he’ll toss you to the side. Just like he did with me.”

 

 

Before Chanyeol can ask anything else, a voice from the other side of the cashiers call _Hey Nana, can you come here for a second?_ and without supplying anything else, she hands Chanyeol his bag and receipt and leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next few days that pass, and Jinah’s words seem to eat at Chanyeol.

 

 

It’s already bad enough his feelings for Baekhyun are complicated at best, but now what is he supposed to do with the information that he’s probably on borrowed time before Baekhyun pushes him to the side too?

 

 

He hasn’t known what to do for weeks, and he knew from the start that developing feelings for Baekhyun was a warning that he should’ve stopped this weeks ago.

 

 

Chanyeol’s always been a bit impulsive, that probably being his one flaw. It’s bitten him in the ass in the past, and he can feel the bite now as it does the same thing to him again.

 

 

He feels hurt, by Jinah’s words, by Baekhyun, by _himself_. It was his own stupidity that got him in this deep, and only now is he suffering the consequences of gambling his heart off to a man he knows has no real feelings for him. Sure, Chanyeol is cute and entertaining, but so are a bunch of other men and women. Baekhyun probably has a ton of them that he doesn’t know about. One less probably wouldn’t be anything significant.

 

 

He sets up an appointment with the bank, and all the money he had transferred into his savings is given back.

 

 

 

 

Later that night, he has his chat with Baekhyun open. He stares blankly his message, the message he was supposed to send _two hours ago._ He’d typed it over and over, revised his words and altered his message, but to no avail, he can’t get himself to do it.

 

 

He stares at the messages they’ve exchanged over the months, texting rather avidly in the times they weren’t around each other, and it’s the one thing that prevents Chanyeol from sending the text through. Because he knows that if he sends that one message, all of this will be over.

 

 

And it has Chanyeol so close to throwing his phone to the side, stupidly convincing himself that _you don’t have to do this,_ but he’s done. He can't keep putting himself through the torment any longer; can’t keep up with knowing that it’s only going to be a matter of time until this is going to happen, but it’s going to hurt more because he’ll have to hear it from Baekhyun’s mouth, that Chanyeol isn’t what he wants.

 

 

Without thinking, he presses _send._

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s phone is flooded with unopened texts and missed calls when he wakes up. All of them being from Baekhyun.

 

 

He doesn’t open any of them, just getting a gist of what the messages say from the words he catches before he locks his phone.

 

 

Baekhyun’s _worried_ about him. Asking why he decided to end this so suddenly, what’s the matter, _what did he do._

 

 

It takes every ounce of restraint Chanyeol has to not open the texts, or call Baekhyun back. What he does instead is deletes his number.

 

 

He sits, staring at the blank screen of his phone for what seems like hours. Somewhere along the way, little droplets of water form onto it, and it startles him only for him to soon realize that they’re his _tears._ He brings his fingers up to his eyes and realize they are indeed wet, more tears spilling over now that he’s aware he’s crying.

 

 

But _why_ is he crying?

 

 

This is what he wanted; by ending things himself so he wouldn’t have to get hurt, to hear Baekhyun tell him himself that he didn’t want him.

 

 

So if this is what he wanted, _why is he crying?_

 

 

___

 

 

 

Contrary to what Chanyeol believes, his absence doesn’t leave Baekhyun unbothered. If anything, it leaves him _devastated._

 

 

Baekhyun hadn’t immediately gotten the texts. Most of the time, he was late to respond during weekdays since he was usually preoccupied with work. So once he had returned home from his office, he’d been expecting to receive a few messages from Chanyeol. He makes himself a cup of hot chocolate as he loosens his tie, getting himself more comfortable. Most often, he’ll be getting ready for bed when he and Chanyeol talk, so it’s not unusual that he’ll fall asleep talking to the brunette.

 

 

Once he’s changed into his pajamas and collecting his things to migrate to his bedroom, he picks up his phone, ready to respond to what he believes will be a normal lieu of texts.

 

 

Upon reading the messages, he brings his cup away from his face, his grip on the glass almost vanishing completely. He barely manages to get it back onto the counter, but still spills a good amount of its contents onto the kitchen floor.

 

 

He’s in disbelief over what he’s reading, having to reread the message and who it’s from a couple times to make sure his exhausted mind isn't playing tricks on him. Drink forgotten, he begins send texts back asking what happened, what’s wrong.

 

 

If it was something he did, he was sorry.

 

 

In the flurry of texts he must have sent back, most of them were littered with apologies. He doesn’t know _what_ he’s apologizing for, but he’s more than willing to do so if it’ll just get Chanyeol to talk to him. When the texts seem to fail, he calls a few times but gives up after he’s just taken straight to voicemail.

 

 

He knows he seems desperate, trying so urgently to contact Chanyeol, but he’s _worried._ Not even the previous week had Chanyeol seemed fine, already planning out things they could’ve gone out to do, and now he’s suddenly saying he’s unhappy with their arrangement out of the blue.

 

 

 

 

 

The weeks that follow seem to be as taxing as the last. Baekhyun’s performance at work suffers, and he feels the effect of it as he sits at home, staring at all the unfinished documents piled on his desk.

 

 

He’s been on the same page for hours, going through the repeating cycle of reading the words over and over but not processing them. He can’t seem to focus at home either, because whereas the office has enough distractions to help keep him busy, his home is silent and filled with memories of _Chanyeol._

 

 

Chanyeol sitting on his couch, humming to himself absently as he writes down notes for composition while Baekhyun works. Chanyeol rummaging through his kitchen pantry, offering to cook him a meal on the days he’d forget to eat. Chanyeol in his bed, cuddled up right beside him as he slept soundly.

 

 

Baekhyun drops the documents, giving up the task entirely on getting them finished. His eyes drift over to a small, velvety box, left on the corner of his desk. It had sat there for weeks, not really forgotten, but heavy on Baekhyun’s mind. Inside it was a ring, one he’d been planning to give to Chanyeol.

 

 

 _Nothing too serious, just a promise,_ he’d thought to himself as he stood waiting excitedly in the jeweler's shop. He had originally intended to give it to Chanyeol back while they were in Paris but had chickened out the last minute. Reasoned that it was alright, that he’d have plenty of time to do when they got home.

 

 

Now, as he stares at the small box, he feels his heart ache painfully in his chest. _How wrong he was._

 

 

 

_____

 

 

Chanyeol tries to forget about Baekhyun.

 

 

It’s not easy.

 

 

The places he goes practically hold memories of the outings he and the businessman had taken together. It had been especially difficult when he’d told Jongdae about it, struggling not to let his voice crack and let his eyes water when the other frantically asked _why?_ Jongdae was a good friend though, and despite his curiosity and concern, had agreed to Chanyeol’s wishes and not brought it up since.

 

 

And while it isn’t that Chanyeol’s days have gotten longer, they just feel like it now that there’s something missing from his life. Conversations and meet-ups that once took up his day are no longer there. He finds himself doing what he had been doing before meeting Baekhyun, which was staying at home.

 

 

Work proves to be no form of escape either, as his co-workers constantly ask Chanyeol why the gifts that seemed to be delivered to him almost every time he was there had suddenly seemed to stop. He’d answer with a shrug before turning back to his computer.

 

 

But it wasn’t as it he had been doing poorly. He was managing. Sometimes, he’d still get calls or texts from a number occasionally, asking how he was doing, but he’d delete them before he could read them or listen to the voicemails. He hadn’t had the heart to delete all the pictures he’d taken.

 

 

This process goes on until one day, when he’s exceptionally hungry, he decides to make a trip down to the market to get something to eat. His breaks at work are long enough, and the market is just a few blocks down from his tech job, so he has plenty of time to make it there (but he rushes because he’s _hungry,_ and he also had promised Jongin he’d return with some fried chicken).

 

 

Chanyeol's occupied scanning through the pre-packed meals when he feels the presence of someone next to him and looks up with an inquisitive glance.

 

 

It’s Jinah.

 

 

He’s about to leave, ready to avoid another awkward encounter, but her grip on the corner of his shirt prevents him from moving.

 

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

 

Confused, he looks down at her.

 

 

“You’re...sorry? For what?”

 

 

“I’m sorry about...what I said before.” Chanyeol winces, it’s not something he’d like to think about. “I was really hurt. I really…. _really_ liked Baekhyun.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s about to turn away, visibly uncomfortable as he tries to find some way to tell her to _please leave him alone._

 

 

“I was so upset when I found out he wanted to end our arrangement. So that way he could be _with you.”_

 

 

Chanyeol drops the salad he had been holding in his hand back into the refrigerated shelving it was on.

 

 

“ _What.”_

 

 

Jinah nods, her teeth worrying her lower lip. Her expression makes her look so much younger, and Chanyeol can’t help but feel bad for her.

 

 

“I’m so sorry, Chanyeol. I never meant to hurt you. I was just so upset...But these past few days, Baekhyun had been calling me, asking about you.”

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to believe. Sure, he received a text or two once in a while, but nothing more. As if she can sense his skepticism, Jinah continues.

 

 

“He _really_ does care about you, Chanyeol.” Her voice is filled with sincerity, and as much as Chanyeol wants to believe her,  he doesn't want to allow himself to get his hopes up. Not again.

 

 

She hears her name being called and turns around for a few seconds. But before she can continue, Chanyeol’s already gone, food forgotten.

 

 

 

 

 _I thought this was over,_ he thinks to himself miserably. He’d left the store as soon as he could. Really, he was just starting to get his mind off of Baekhyun, and it only gets brought back up, with new information. Jinah’s words run through his head multiple times.

 

 

_I was so upset when I found out he wanted to end our arrangement. So that way he could be with you._

 

 

Chanyeol’s already halfway back to his work when he feels a tug at his arm and jumps out of his skin as he turns around, only to see Baekhyun.

 

 

“What the fuck-- Baekhyun what are you doing here?” He cries, staring down at the man.

 

 

Baekhyun’s bent over, hands on his knees as he pants, raising one hand up to signal he needs a moment. Chanyeol gives him what time he needs to collect his breath, and after a minute or so, he finally responds.

 

 

“I came running...after you!” His expression is slightly exasperated, and he’s still panting as he plants his hands on his hips.

 

 

“Came after-” Chanyeol wonders out loud, “How did you even find me?”

 

 

“Jinah texted me, saying you were leaving the store! I hauled ass over here to find you!”

 

 

Chanyeol was at wit’s end. He couldn’t seem to figure out why Baekhyun would run all this way here in his _work_ _suit_ just to find him.

 

 

“Baekhyun,” he says tiredly, “What is this about?”

 

 

“Why did you leave? Tell me, Chanyeol, _please.”_  The silver haired man pleads. Even after all these weeks, he still seems to have some sort of effect on Chanyeol that makes him weak. It’s unfair.

 

 

Visibly, Chanyeol deflates. He can’t stand having to deny his feelings any longer, not when he’s this exhausted.

 

 

“Because…” He starts, and just like he had in the car when they first met, the look in Baekhyun’s eyes gave him what courage he needed to continue, “Because I fell in love with you.”

 

 

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to look shocked. Chanyeol wants to stop there, but the other gestures for him to continue, much to his dismay.

 

 

“Baekhyun, you were my _sugar daddy.”_ He utters the words quietly because he notices they’re still in the middle of the street. It’s not crowded since people are still at work and not talking with their love interests, but still they’re in public and it’s not like Chanyeol wants to announce his inner turmoil to the world. “What we had was a _strictly business mutual agreement_. Which means no feelings allowed, right? No strings attached.” He waits for Baekhyun to nod.

 

 

“Exactly. Baekhyun, I broke that agreement. I broke the _one_ rule I was supposed to stick by, which was not to fall in love with you. But I did. I fell in love your smile, your voice, the way you would look at me as if I really _was_ the only thing that mattered to you. But...I can’t have feelings for you. Not when you have other sugar babies. Not when you don’t love me back.”

 

 

Baekhyun just stares at him in disbelief, and already he feels the sinking feeling in his stomach when he feels as if he’s _right._

 

 

“That’s why I left.”

 

 

When Baekhyun doesn’t respond, he can feel disappointment settle into his gut. He’d been hoping the other would tell he was wrong, perhaps maybe, just _maybe_ Baekhyun would reciprocate his feelings. But he knows that it’s just wishful thinking.

 

 

What he isn’t expecting to hear, however, is when Baekhyun says “I dropped the rest of them.”

 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

 

“The rest of my sugar babies. I dropped them. Because I fell in love with you too.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s having a hard time processing what he’s hearing, and while his heart is racing at the other’s admission, his mind is telling him that it can’t possibly be true.

 

 

“I swear to _god,_ Baekhyun if you’re trying to joke around-”

 

 

“Why would I be joking around about this?”

 

 

“Because you said you weren’t looking for permanent!” Chanyeol nearly shouts.

 

 

“I wasn’t! I didn’t want permanency, Chanyeol. Unless that permanency was with _you!”_

 

 

That’s where Chanyeol reaches his breaking point, lips quivering as his eyes begin to fill with tears brought up by so many emotions at once. Baekhyun sighs, pulling the taller man into his embrace. He has a hand gently brushing back Chanyeol’s hair, and Chanyeol finds himself leaning into the touch, unaware of just how much he missed Baekhyun.

 

 

They stand like that for a few minutes, attracting stares from the few people who pass by them. After a while, Chanyeol pulls back, sniffing and rubbing at his eyes. Baekhyun coos, caressing the younger man’s cheek before wiping at the tear tracks with his thumb. After weeks of not seeing him, Baekhyun has to admit that it feels amazing finally being able to touch Chanyeol.

 

 

As if he can read his mind, Chanyeol lets out a watery laugh. “You dummy…We could have avoided this whole thing if you would’ve...just said something sooner.”

 

 

Baekhyun scoffs, going as far to look slightly offended. “You’re a dummy too. This whole time you couldn’t tell, even with how obvious I made it?”

 

 

Ah, Baekhyun got him there. He was known for being somewhat oblivious. Okay, maybe _really_ oblivious.

 

 

“I’m sorry I ignored you.” Chanyeol mumbles, gaze fixed downwards.

 

 

“Don’t apologize. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure out.”

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes light up as he remembers something, Chanyeol suddenly intrigued as his gaze follows Baekhyun’s hand.

 

 

“I almost forgot,” Baekhyun pulls out a tiny velvet box out of his coat pocket, and smiles as he looks up at Chanyeol, “I’ve been meaning to give this to you. I just never had the chance until now.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes go wide, and before he can say anything, Baekhyun continues. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing too serious. It’s a promise.” He laughs as he slips the ring onto the brunette’s finger. Chanyeol takes time to admire the way the simple band looks around his finger, before he gives a look to the older man.

 

 

“You know what I realized?”

 

 

“What is that?” Baekhyun asks.

 

 

“That everything’s better with you.” Chanyeol smiles.

 

 

Baekhyun laughs, caressing Chanyeol’s cheek as he pulls him down for a kiss.

 

 

“Yeah, everything’s better with you, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Can we get food? I forgot to buy my lunch back at the store.”

 

 

 _“Sigh._ Alright, what do you want to eat?”

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE  
3 YEARS LATER**

 

Chanyeol wakes up to the sound of his text tone going off, finally rising out of his bed to reach for the damn phone and see who’s annoying him. It’s Jongdae, asking for _more_ pictures of him and Baekhyun. He rolls his eyes, placing his phone on his pillow as he rises to stretch.

 

 

“About time you got up. I was starting to think we’d have to push our plans to tomorrow.”

 

 

He looks over to the balcony where Baekhyun stands, leaning against the metal railing. He jerks his head signaling Chanyeol to follow. Once he’s standing next to the other, he pulls him down for a kiss.

 

 

“Good morning to you too, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smiles.

 

 

They both turn to lean against the railing of their balcony, staring off at the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower they have from their room. The sight of Paris in the morning is something Chanyeol could _really_ get used to. He sighs into the crisp air as Baekhyun pulls him close, hand rubbing soothing circles into his hip.

 

 

“Did Jongdae’s incessant texting wake you up?” Baekhyun asks, his smile growing as Chanyeol releases a dramatic sigh.

 

 

“Of course. He wants more pictures, you know. He’s _expecting_ more.” Chanyeol lets out a dramatic groan. But really, he’s happy to receive texts from his friend.

 

 

“He seems to be more excited about our honeymoon than we are.”

 

 

Chanyeol laughs. Baekhyun’s not wrong. Jongdae was the exact same way at the wedding. He appreciates having a friend who hypes him up.

 

 

“So, what’s on today’s agenda?” He asks as he absently plays with Baekhyun’s now black hair.

 

 

His _husband_ hums, before shrugging.

 

 

“Honestly? I dunno. How about we go and make out underneath the Eiffel Tower like pretentious couples do?”

 

 

“Sounds good, I’m down.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
